


Kingdom's edge experience

by Sunnyboi221



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Crack Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Primal aspids - Freeform, and only 6 charm notches, ghost has no nail upgrades, hornet almost fucking dies, kingdoms edge expierience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyboi221/pseuds/Sunnyboi221
Summary: Little ghost has braved all the horrors hallownest has to offer, defeated both knights of new and old, and yet.are they ready for what the border of the world has in store for them ?Spoiler alert: no they dont, and they will pay dearly for it.
Kudos: 10





	1. The edge of the world

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this fic is exactly what you're thinking

Little ghost as their sibling had came'd to call them, was a force to be reckoned with. They had wandered all over hallownest, Defeating the Soul Master and his band of  
spell casting acolyotes, claiming the desolate dive as their own a powerfull spell that allowed the caster to dive into the ground at increadible speed, braving the deep darkness of deepnest, finding the beasts den. Where they found the unconscius form of Herrah the beast, explored the peaks of crystal peak and reached the top of the world, where they pushed a certain statue down its cliffs. All with a broken dull nail.

Ghost was sure they'd missed something, hornet had told them to meet her '' _at the edge of the world_ '', they truly didn't know what she was talking about.  
Was it a new area that they handn't explored ? If that was the case. They would find it. And explore every little bit of it! With renewed vigor they rushed into dirtmouths stag station, _They had some searching to do_.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Yes yes yes yes _Yes_. They had found it! Right below the kings pass stag station, there was a broken flooded one. However there was a small nook they could fit, passing a long corridor they found themselves in the elusive edge of the world, a huge series of caverns with strong enemies and platforming. The place they encountered themselves was enormous, celling extending as far as they could see. After their small break, ghost started to ascend the new cunning terrain, they started to wonder why where there so many bodies falling ? That answer would be uncovered too. For nothing escaped the ghost of hallownest, not even the truth.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

The kingdom's edge was a beatiful _dangerous_ place, the hoppers were strong enemies. Small blood sucking beings that hopped in one place to another searching for prey. The last things they saw before having their bellies torn open, was the echo of a small white mask, that was too fast for them to even see, much less prey upon.  
Ghost was disapointed he hadn't found anything that could match him yet. Just as they thought that, a great deal of dust dropped of the celling, and something massive erupted from it. A great hopper. A powerfull foe. Ghost while surprised at the phisycal port of his enemy, didn't hold back, using the mothwing cloak, they dashed straight into battle, dodging jump after jump, stomp after stomp, they dashed and dashed, slowly but surely stealing mobility from his foe, with powerfull blunt strikes untill they finally collapsed onto the ground heaving. Ghost didn't waste their oportunity and shove'd their nail trough their head, a loud crack emerged after the action, a confirmation of their kill, with a strong tug ghost pulled their nail out of its head. As they continued their exploration, they found a new enemie to deal with. A primal aspid, a horrefic foe who chased them down relentlessly, hard to deal with and hard to dodge, they were their greatest threat, in this area. Felling around their shell they found a myriad of cracks from their last skirmishes with the aspids, they were starting to grow weary from them, they truly didn't know what they'd do if they were ambushed by a lot of them, hopefully there aren't that many close together.

Sadly fate had other plans for little ghost.


	2. Primal Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hornet goes for a stroll and discovers something horrible.

Hornet dare'd to say she had the biggest patiance in the whole kingdom, of course that statement had a few problems with it, partly because the entire kingdom is dead thus she would not have any competition for the title, but even the most patient person in the world has their limits and sadly Hornet was no different.

The vessel had not yet reached kingdom's edge yet, however she had no doubt that when it reached this place, they would find her quickly, so using the last bit of time before her battle, she decided to go for a stroll. With a flick of her wrist, her needle went flying and struck her mark, embedding itself onto the celling, and with a well practioned jump, she swung, There were a few reasons as to why she liked greenpath so much and made lots of patrols there, the first was the firm grounds of greenpath offered an incredible amount of firm spots, that she could easily flick her needle and it would easily embend itself and carry her weight without a problem, the second... she was shameful to admit it, but she liked swinging around, the feeling of travelling trough the air, _felling_ the air around her while effectively moving around was very fun. Sadly The edge of the kingdom didn't offer that much, other than the _''snow''_. Wyrm forbid, if that carcass flaked some more it would collapse... it would problably. That thing was rotting for _literal ages_ it wound't surprise her that she would have to rescue little ghos- vessel from it.

While passing trough an area, she has to do a double take to confirm what's she seeing, primal aspids, _several of them_ spitting, ''digging'', a hole in the ground, had she gone insane ? why in the world were they doing that. They most ceartanly were infected, their bags of orange acid said that much, but why were they spitting on the ground ? technically digging a hole ? it truly maked no sense, was she setting an ambush?. After a while of stalking the group, a few of them noted her presence, and started to spit searing acid at her, these beings while not a match for her could easily overwhelm her espiacilly with the amount that was present, quickly thinking she made her plan. She was going to run. With great accuracy, she pierced one of the with a flick of her needle, and trow'ed a few of her traps to around the the swarming mess, efectivelly stalling them. Then she made her escape. She, while a great fighter. Did not stand a chance against that many aspids. Quickly swinging around he made her way to the start of her stroll, with a sigh, she stabbed her needle to the ground. That was not the way she expected her stroll to end. That brought a few things for her to ponder.

While she did not know what the radience was thinking by ordering that many aspids to carve a hole. It was sadly not in her duties to explore hallownest only to protect it. She would leave that burden to little ghost  
she hoped they wound't harm themselves, _after all they had a duel. She would hate killing them when they were not at full strength._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Vessels did _not_ pant,heave, or breath altogether, however that did not stop ghost's void infused body to expand and contract, they were heaving heavily, kindom's edge presented its match and ghost barely meeted it, they could feel their void leaking leaking trough a myriad of cracks. _Courtessy from a great hopper and it's smaller kin._ They focused the little soul they had left, managing to patch just enough of their shell to stop it from leaking gaseous void, most of what they had went to spells to kill the _wyrmdamnable aspids_ , that stayed out of nail range, only thing the only thing could trow at those stagholes were their howling wraiths, and even then, only multiple casts of it was capable of killing them, however after all that fighting, they had found a safe place. A bench sign! Ghost could feel their void getting lighter, and their shuddenring gasps came'd to an end, they finally found one. After all those foes they needed a rest.

__

This bench was weird, it meeted all criteria to be weird, it was on a tent, filled with carcasses, above the immediate cave system, giving a incredible look of the close by wastes. One of said carcasses was holding a king's idol, this one apearring extra scuffed. it was probably hand crafted by a smith, they doubted that the everycycle bug would be able to work metal this fine.  
Lemm would probably be able to restore this one. Or not. The bug was quite inssistent that scuffles and wear on a relic was good. He said that they helped to determine the age of a relic, maybe they were. After all they weren't the relic seeker, so who knew!. They procedeeded to guard the idol in their cloaks pocket

After making some arrengements to their charm setup _namely putting long nail, and mark of pride on_ they fell back down to the winding caves, ghost decided to backtrack to the beggining of the cave system they were pretty sure they had missed something

Needless to say, Ghost had missed a mighty lot indeed, they sat on the bench close to the nailmaster's hut, this was the last one, the last nail art. The great Nailsage had three aprentices, from which he imparted his skill's, Mato living at the top of the world. Sheo living in the depths of greenpath, searching a new way and finally oro whos't they just met. They seemed all nice enough, however why had Oro taxed them eight-hundred geo, was beyond them. Ghost had climbled yet another platform, and with it came _**more aspids**_. Ghost wans't sure why there were so many of them in here, or why they were in greater number in this especiffic location, but they did what they did best, they slayed, they dashed, and they explored, because nothing escaped the ghost of hallownest not even the truth, and they would get to the bottom of this. Ghost believed they had found the source... Ghost had decided to sneak and stalk a group of three aspids, they fly'd all over kingdom's edge, pass the nailmaster hut, and... INTO A HOLE! How ? that hole wans't there before. Standing on front of it, they could hear the awful echo of the primal aspid iconic flying. Ghost started to think that following that group of aspids wanst the greatest of ideas, but this was where they entered, what if the source of all the aspids where here, that way they would rid a pest out of hallownest, and so with great weariness they plunged into darkness of the aspid alcove... [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good grief this was not how i expected this story to go


End file.
